Hikari Tales: Pretty Miko Lady
by TouchofPixieDust
Summary: It was her home. She knew it inside and out. So why was she so scared?
1. Ghosts of the Past

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story (and Hikari) belongs to me.

Hikari Tales: The Pretty Miko Lady

Ghosts of the Past

Kagome woke with a start, her heart hammering wildly in her chest.

Something was wrong. Something felt... off.

The thunder booms and lightning crashes, lighting the sky and its ominous clouds... but she had no fear of storms. The wind howled and the rain beat against the walls. Once upon a time storms frightened Kagome, but not anymore, not since she was fifteen. That's when she found out that there were things out there in the world much more frightening than a storm, and right now her mate was out there fighting one of those frightening things.

Of course, she had no doubt that he would come back unscathed, he'd protect Shippo as well ... still... she hated not being with him. They were partners. But with a new baby, fighting was out of the question.

Lighting a candle she got out of bed and began to slowly walk through her home, trying to sense any trace of demon about. Stepping in the hall her hand flew to her chest in fear. The house was dark... pitch dark. None of the candles she kept lit for when Inuyasha was away were lit, and she NEVER failed to light the candles for Inuyasha. She liked to keep candles burning, just in case he came home early. He didn't need the light, but she felt better having them glowing for him. She knew she lit three, one for her, one for Hikari, and one for Yoshio.

Nervously she wiped her slightly sweaty palm on her pajamas.

"Don't be stupid," she whispered to herself.

It was her home. She knew it inside and out. She helped BUILD it! Inuyasha spent countless hours in her bedroom on the other side of the well designing their home with her. They dreamed about it and built it together from the ground up. It wasn't perfect or traditional or even pretty in some parts. But it was home. A home built with safety first in mind. There was no place safer for her and their children.

So why was she so scared?

Because it is dark and it shouldn't be... because Inuyasha isn't here... because it just FEELS wrong...

First she peeked in the baby's room, it was the room closest to her, but he was sound asleep. She smiled, glad that the storm had not woken her son. Yoshio was difficult to get to back to sleep. Though, once asleep the kid slept like a rock! Inuyasha was always rolling his eyes at her when he had to assure her that yes, he's just asleep and not dead. Though he never failed to check for her.

Kagome's smile fell as she sighed.

Inuyasha.

Her mate was still with Sango and Shippo in the mountains hunting a demon that had been plaguing a village. They wouldn't be back for another day or two. Yoshio was still nursing, so leaving the kids with her mom and going with him was out of the question.

She missed him. She missed them both.

Next she checked on Hikari.

Sometimes it was difficult to remember that the little girl was only four. She was practically the definition of the word "precocious". But adorably precocious. She learned everything so FAST, and her vocabulary was impressive for her age. Though... not quite as impressive as her ability to travel through time at will... Thank goodness Kaede was able to make another necklace, one to curb Hikari's unusual gift. It was tough enough keeping up with her active daughter without trying to figure out which time period she may be in.

"Sleep Hikari," Kagome gently scolded when she heard whispering coming from the room. A tiny giggle made her smile. Storms never did scare her daughter. In fact... nothing really seemed to scare Hikari.

Kagome sighed, that wasn't always a good thing... She was definitely her father's daughter. A little fear would at least keep someone from thinking first before jumping into danger.

Kagome peeked in, and saw the blanket fly over the little girl's head and heard another giggle.

"Sleep."

"I am asleep." There was a pause before she heard the little girl's voice, this time much smaller. "Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Kagome quietly stepped into her daughter's room and sat beside her. Hikari was very much her father's daughter. She smiled gently as she brushed Hikari's hair from her face. Same silver hair, same adorable ears, and tiny versions of his fangs.

"The storm is making Yoshio scared," she told her mother solemnly. "He needs me to protect him."

And her father's protective instincts.

Kagome opened her arms and Hikari scrambled onto her lap. Careful to not let the candle near her little girl, Kagome carried her into the next room with one arm. She bit her lip and turned back to the dark room, frowning. Drawings littered the floor, but nothing else was out of the ordinary… still….

It was not the first time that she and Hikari had taken a nightly stroll to Yoshio's room. Big Sister was wildly protective of Little Brother. Together they both gazed down lovingly at the little boy. Hikari patted her brother on the head and spoke gently to him. He opened his golden eyes and stared at her. Kagome leaned in so that Hikari could give her brother a kiss.

"Don't worry, Baby Yoshi, I won't let the wind hurt you." Pat. Pat. Pat. "Storms are nothing to be afraid of."

Kagome smiled. She wished she had a camera with her so she could show Inuyasha how adorable they were being. Hikari was doing her best to comfort her baby brother, who looked up at his big sister in adoration and cooed.

Surprisingly, Yoshio didn't make a sound as they left. Kagome tucked Hikari back into bed and told her once more to sleep.

Knowing her children were safe helped calm the fear she had been feeling. She even peeked in Shippo's empty room. The kit had followed Inuyasha this time. He was growing up so fast. Kagome didn't envy Inuyasha spending so much time with Shippo. He was so overprotective of his siblings that he was sure to be worrying like crazy, especially with a ferocious storm.

Kagome finished walking slowly through the hut, checking every nook and cranny. Four times she checked the door, making sure it was adequately locked and secure. To think... when Inuyasha and her mother had gone to the home improvement store and bought all those locks of nearly every imaginable kind, she had thought they were a little over cautious... even for Feudal Japan. But now... Now she wondered if they had enough locks.

Windows were also secured well. Nope. No one was getting into THIS home. Inuyasha had also left instructions (threatened him really) with Miroku that the house must be warded every night. And it was.

Still feeling uneasy, but unable to find the source, Kagome lit the three candles once again and went back to her own bedroom.

Sleep did not come quickly, but at last she was able to rest. Her dreams were filled with fear, feelings of loss, and running... always running. Trying to escape, yet trying to catch up with... with... something.

A flash of lightning lit up the room, terror waking Kagome completely.

What was that? A shadow? Her heart raced. Every scary movie Souta ever talked her into watching suddenly played in her mind. It's just a trick of the light. It was just a shadow.

Another flash of lightning.

Was the shadow closer?

Kagome grabbed her blankets, holding them to her tight as she squeezed her eyes shut. An irrational feeling that if she hid everything would go away came over her. Slowly she opened her eyes.

Her daughter was standing quietly beside her, startling her.

"Honey? What's wrong?"

The blade shone as lightning crashed once more.

The little girl was fast. Faster than Kagome. She didn't even have time to scream before the blade came down.

Kagome rolled to the side and off the bed, hitting her shoulder hard. Floating feathers let her know that her pillow had taken her blow.

Another flash of lightning, Hikari was airborne. The knife slashed.

"Hikari!" Kagome screamed. "No!"

Startled, the little girl landed and jumped back.

"DROP THAT! DROP IT NOW!"

Hikari dropped the knife and her blue-grey eyes welled up with tears.

Immediately Kagome sat up and threw her arms around her sobbing daughter. Kagome's heart was beating fiercely as Hikari cried as if her heart was breaking. The fierce storm outside forgotten. The need to soothe her child's tears overrode the fear.

"Shhh shhh shhhhh." She made soothing noises and rocked back and forth until the tears turned into hiccups.

"What were you thinking?" Kagome hadn't realized she was crying until Hikari reaches towards her face and wiped away a tear with concern. "You know you aren't supposed to play with knives!"

"But... I wasn't playing..."

"How did you get hold of it? What were you doing? You are in SO much trouble little girl!"

Hikari's face crumpled. "The... the pretty miko lady said you wouldn't be mad..."

Fear turned her heart to ice.

"The who?"

Hikari wiped her own face and sniffled. "I was only going to cut your hair..."

"What? Cut? Why?" She held her child far enough away so she could look her in the eyes. "Hikari... WHAT pretty miko lady? Was there someone in the house?"

"The pretty miko lady said you would want your hair cut so you wouldn't look like her anymore."

Instinctively Kagome pulled her daughter close and trembled. She hugged her daughter close to her with her head resting on top of hers, she didn't want the little girl to see the look of horror on her face. There was only one person who looked like her...

Kikyo.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

By popular demand, I'm writing some Hikari based stories. This is the first. They will all go under the title of Hikari Tales: (Title of Story inserted here) if you are looking for them.


	2. Hikari's Haunting

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story (and Hikari) belongs to me.

Hikari Tales:

The Pretty Miko Lady

Hikari's Haunting

"Don't call my Mommy names!" yelled Hikari. "Being soft is good! TV says so!"

Kagome laughed at her daughter's words. How had she already been brainwashed into thinking everything on television was truth? She turned the corner to go into the living room and dropped her laundry basket.

Hikari was alone. Alone and crouched into a fighting pose.

Kikyo.

Impossible.

Kagome had taken her children to her mothers in the future, leaving a brief message with a sleepy and confused Miroku in the middle of the night. Never in a million years would Kagome have thought that Inuyasha's first love would be back. And how was it possible she could find her way HERE?

"I won't play with you anymore if you say that again," said the little girl with a growl, a low threatening pitch. "You have to be nice! 'Ugly' is a mean word. Take it back!"

The first attempt at speaking Kagome made failed with a squeak. Then she cleared her throat and tried again.

"Hikari, sweetie... who are you talking to?"

Hikari glared at a spot near her as she sunk to the floor in silence. Kagome rubbed her arms, suddenly cold, as she tried to walk calmly to her daughter instead of making a mad dash to her and scaring the little girl. She crouched down next to Hikari and touched her shoulder with trembling fingers.

"It's okay baby, you can tell me."

"She said not to," Hikari whispered and she crossed her arms and drew herself into a small ball as she threw a dirty look to the same spot. "I don't keep secrets from Mommy," she hissed in a whisper.

Slowly Kagome drew Hikari into her arms and kissed the top of her head. "That's right, baby," she cooed to her daughter as she slowly stood and turned. "No secrets." Her heart beat so hard it hurt.

The window...

There was a reflection of a woman standing behind her in the window! An angry woman in shadows. Careful not to run, Kagome kept her eyes on the figure and moved to the stairs. She had to get her son. She had to get out of here.

Hikari laid her head on her mother's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck as they slowly climbed the stairs. "You're not ugly," she assured her mother before giving her a kiss on her cheek. She stuck out her tongue at the emptiness behind them. "And I'M NOT EITHER!"

"You are my beautiful baby," Kagome tried to say with a light voice, but she was afraid it cracked just a little.

"I LOVE MY EARS. MY DADDY HAS EARS LIKE MINE AND HE'S AWESOME!"

Kagome closed her eyes tightly to try to keep from crying. What was this monster saying to an innocent little girl? "Your daddy is awesome," she said hoarsly, "And so are you."

Hikari started growling and staring behind them. At the top of the stairs Kagome turned around. Her breathing was labored, and her heart was thundering. Terrified? Yes. But this ghost was seriously starting to make her angry, too.

"You leave my daughter alone," she yelled down the stairs. "Leave my family alone!"

"She's just sad," Hikari tried to explain reasonably. "She thinks you stole her family. She said I'm supposed to be hers."

No.

Oh NO.

No no no no.

She did NOT just say that!

"You..."

But before Kagome could finish her threat, the lights went out. She held on to Hikari tighter as she backed up until she came into contact with the wall. Was it always so dark in the house without lights? For some reason the inky darkness seemed… thicker. Darker.

"I think she's mad," Hikari said, again in a very reasonable voice.

"Hikari..." Kagome whispered into her daughters ear as she started feeling the little girl's necklace of beads until she found the special charmed one and twisted, "When we get your little brother... do you think you can take us to your daddy?"

Hikari was still for a moment, then she nodded. "We should get Yoshi," she said quietly. "Now."

Not wasting another moment, Kagome hurried to her son's nursery. She didn't need lights to find her way, this had been her home, after all. She had grown up here. This place was burned into her memories. She could walk it blindfolded. Now she just needed to run.

Almost there.

Hang on.

Just another moment.

Inuyasha...

Oh Inuyasha... come home.

Please come home.

Almost there six more steps almost there hang on baby we're almost there...

BAM!

Kagome screamed as the door to the nursery slammed shut, hitting her in the nose. Yoshio started screaming from the other side. Kagome pulled and twisted the doorknob, but it wouldn't move.

"Yoshi! Hang on, sweetie! Its okay, its okay. Mommy will be right there. Good boy!"

Kagome yanked at the door, but it didn't move. She tried kicking the door. Ramming her shoulder into the door. Frantically she tried to remember what was nearby that she might be able to use to knock down the door.

"She said its not fair that you get two babies and she doesn't get any."

"Thats." Whack. "Not." Shove. "My." Kick. "Fault!"

Kagome's blood turned to ice at Hikari's next words... It was the first time she ever heard fear in her daughter's voice.

"Yoshio. She's going to take my Yoshi."

Hikari screamed in anger and pushed herself from her mother. She attacked the door with claws and teeth, screaming her brother's name as her mother cried out and continued to beat at the door.

Yoshio panicked them both by falling silent.

It was too dark to see, but Kagome could feel the magic pulse as her daughter transformed from little girl to full demon with a roar unlike any other she ever heard. Together they broke down the door…

…and the lights came back on.

Yoshio was smiling at them from his crib.

Kagome's knees sagged, dropping to the ground and sobbing in relief.

Still in dog demon form, shrinking slowly as she ran to her small dog form, Hikari leapt into her brothers crib and circled him three times. Satisfied he was okay, she let herself become human once more. She put her arms around her little brother and told him that big sister was there now and he was safe. No one could hurt them.

"Yoshi is safe, Mommy," she said happily.

"Mommy?"

Hikari peeked over the side of the crib.

The hallway was dark once again... and there was no sign of their mother.

"Mommy?"

Laughter filled the air. But it wasn't Mommy.

"We need Daddy."

Hikari held on to her little brother, and they disappeared.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

Thank you again for your reviews, they are much appreciated.

Oh, and before I forget to mention it, I can't write back to a response if you aren't logged in.


	3. From Light to Darkness

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story (and Hikari and Yoshio) belongs to me.

Hikari Tales:

The Pretty Miko Lady

From Light to Darkness

He hated that he had been talked into helping one of the villagers "for just a few minutes" before he went home to his family. He should have been home over an hour ago. He missed his family. Any separation just felt... wrong. But Yoshio was still too young to be away from his mother, and he was needed. Kagome had been his partner for nearly forever, at least the only ever that counted. And going anywhere without her, even into battle, just felt wrong.

Silver hair flashed in the sunlight. For a brief moment Inuyasha's heart soared, as it always did when he saw his children. They were his light and his joy.

But where was Kagome?

He dropped the wall of the house he was helping one of the villagers build and he raced to his children, ignoring the angry cries behind him. The cries in front of him eclipsed all else. Hikari, his brave fearless Hikari, was crying... and carrying her little brother (which was strictly only allowed under supervision).

Where was Kagome?

Hikari saw him running and dropped to the ground, cradling her brother in her arms and sobbing as she rocked him.

Kagome!

Where was Kagome?

Fear unlike anything he ever felt before turned his blood to ice. By the time he reached his children (and he was FAST) he was shaking. Hikari's sobs did not calm his fears, which were reaching far into terror before he could even get out his first words.

But the words didn't come right away. Instead he held his children and ignored the tears pricking his own eyes. He couldn't voice his fears.

"M... Mmm... Mommy!" wailed Hikari. Yoshio's cries turned to screams as his sister's distress began to rise.

The little boy's screams brought Miroku running. Inuyasha had forgotten that his friend had been helping him build the house. The dirty torn robes barely registered. Miroku put a calming hand on Yoshio's head and the baby's cries calmed a little.

Hikari took breaths so deep that Inuyasha was scared she was going to hurt herself. Then suddenly she stopped crying, a moment later her brother's cries also ceased. Then she held out her brother... to Miroku. With serious eyes, eyes so like her mother's... Hikari turned to him and spoke to her father.

"Mommy is gone."

Inuyasha died inside.

He would never be the same again.

The life seemed to vanish from his body.

Kagome...

…gone….

"She was taken."

"Taken?" His heart beat once more.

Alive.

Thank you. Oh gods thank you!

Taken means alive. He would find her. He would find her and eviscerate every despicable creature who dared to touch her. Blood would flow! They better pray she wasn't hurt. He would rain down pain like the world had never seen before if they DARE to hurt his mate!

"Who?" he growled.

Miroku cringed and held on to the baby a little closer as Inuyasha's rage bled through his growl. But Hikari showed no fear. Her own rage reflected in his eyes.

"The pretty miko lady took her." Hikari growled. "She said she was my friend! She lied to me! SHE TOOK MY MOMMY!"

"Pretty..."

"We have to hurry back and find her, Daddy. We have to find her before she gets lost in the dark. I don't like Mommy lost in the dark. She's scared. We have to help her."

Inuyasha looked at Miroku. "Please..."

"I will guard your children with my life," his friend swore.

"No." Hikari scowled at them both. "You won't find her without me."

Inuyasha kissed his daughter. "There is no where on this earth where I can't find your mother. Stay here. Stay safe."

He ran towards the well. A chill went down his spine when he almost thought he heard Hikari say she wasn't on earth as he plunged into the darkness.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Cold.

So cold.

Why is it so dark?

Where am I?

Am I asleep?

Numb... my body is numb...

Inuyasha!

HIKARI! YOSHIO! WHERE ARE MY BABIES?

INUYASHA!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

Thank you again for your reviews and your well wishes. I'm on the road to recovery and able to finally sit and type for more than a couple minutes at a time. I'm still in physical therapy, but I hope to be out of the brace soon.

Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger...


	4. Into the Abyss

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story (and Hikari) belongs to me.

Hikari Tales:

The Pretty Miko Lady

Into the Abyss

Kagome's scent was everywhere, and nowhere. He followed her path from the night before... the night she was taken. The air was thick with the smell of fear. He felt sick.

Inuyasha followed the scents of his daughter and his mate as they made their way to the baby's nursery. Hikari's scent went on to the well house... but Kagome's scent simply... vanished.

Just... gone!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Cold.

So very very cold.

Even though she was bone tired from fighting demons, Kagome felt like her skin was ice. She didn't know where she was, but she wasn't given even a minute to try and figure it out. She was constantly running or fighting. But no matter how long she ran, time did not seem to move. There was no sun. There was nothing to mark the passage of time. How long had she been trapped?

Hours?

Days?

Months?

There was something else about the place that bothered her, besides the hordes of demons that seemed drawn to her. The place felt... hopeless. Sad. And oddly enough, it would seem that the terrain would change on her if she wasn't paying attention.

Where was she?

Just as Kagome thought she found a safe place to rest, a shadow loomed over her. When she looked up... her screams filled the air.

Naraku!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Something in Inuyasha's heart jerked. He could swear he heard Kagome calling for him.

"Kagome!" he called into the empty house. "KAGOME!"

The dog demon ran frantically from room to room, but he wasn't able to find where the screaming was coming from. Her voice seemed both far away and inside of him at the same time. Her panic ate at his soul.

Just as he thought he would go crazy... he saw her.

Wait... no...

No.

Not Kagome.

The woman who looked so dear to his heart was not his mate.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Naraku was dead.

DEAD!

Kagome rolled to dodge a blow. She looked all around for the bow she had been using. The bow that been in her hands from the moment she opened her eyes in this dark cold place. It was gone! She turned quickly in time to see Naraku rise above her and ready a strike. She covered her head and curled into a ball.

But the strike did not come. He paused... like... like a video game!

Slowly she lowered her arms. Naraku moved slowly. Kagome looked at him, but he never looked directly AT her. More like THROUGH her. Quickly she jumped to the right, and his strike hit where she leapt from. It was almost like they were in a dance. A badly choreographed dance. Like he was waiting for her to make her move so he could make his.

So she stopped.

Naraku stopped.

Then he... he was no longer Naraku. He melted (yes, melted... ew) into Onigumo, at least what she assumed was Onigumo. He was bandaged and reaching towards her for help.

There were more cries for help. Kagome looked up to find herself surrounded by faceless villagers all reaching towards her begging for help. Then they were crying.

Then screaming in agony and everything caught on fire.

"Inuyasha!"

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Daddy can't find Mommy," Hikari said solemnly as she ignored the food Sango put in front of her. "He needs me."

"Your daddy will find Lady Kagome," Miroku said as he fed Yoshio. "You will be safe here with us. Do not worry, little one."

"That is right, sweetie. Your father will bring your mother home soon. We just need to be patient." Sango smiled sweetly as she pat the little girl on her head. "Now eat up, kid."

Hikari touched the necklace at her chest.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Kikyo."

"Yes."

"Where is Kagome?"

Kikyo smiled warmly. Then seemed surprised by the action. She felt her cheeks in wonder. "My skin... I forgot what it was like to feel warm. To feel."

She reached for him, but Inuyasha jerked away from her touch.

"Where. Is. My. Mate? Where is Kagome?" He growled. "Tell me NOW!"

Kikyo looked around her, catching her reflection in a pane of glass. Glass that held a picture of Kagome and her brother. She touched her face once more.

"I... I am Kagome..."

"SHUT UP!"

Kikyo jumped slightly, surprised when light erupted from her hands. "I still have my powers. ?" She gave a cheerless laugh. "No. Not my other powers. New powers. Different. How is that possible... the girl was defiled by..."

"Kagome. Give her to me."

"Ah. Her powers." She gave another slight laugh. "I suppose they lied about powers disappearing if you do not remain pure."

Inuyasha snarled. "No one is more pure than Kagome!"

She gave him a sad look. "All that wasted time..." She took a step towards him. "We are together again. Together at last."

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"I am going to go help Mommy and Daddy," Hikari announced after she kissed her little brother's head. "Be good."

"I am sorry, little one," Miroku said gently as he moved to block the door where she had started walking towards. "But you need to stay here with us."

Hikari smiled at him.

"I am sorry, uncle Miroku," she said politely with a bow. "But you can't stop me."

Yoshio giggled as he chewed on the necklace that had been around her neck.

Then she was gone.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

Look! A chapter! And it wasn't months and months til it was posted!

Thank you very much for those who reviewed. I really appreciate hearing from you.


	5. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story (and Hikari) belongs to me.

Hikari Tales:

The Pretty Miko Lady

Hide and Seek

"You will return Kagome to me. Now."

Kikyo coolly studied him. "You truly love her."

"With everything that I am. Give her back, Kikyo."

She smiled. Though it was a cold smile that he did not know that Kagome's face was even capable of. "For her you would travel into eternal darkness?"

"Yes."

"You once promised the same for me, if I recall."

Inuyasha's heart pounded hard. Fear was eating at him. He needed his mate back. "What did you do with her? WHERE IS SHE?"

"You may be willing to follow her, but you cannot. Promises are only words. Her soul burns for eternity. Saving her is beyond even you."

With that Kikyo turned from him and walked away, leaving him to his own torment.

He fell to his knees in anguish.

"KAGOME!"

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

It was unnerving having Naraku following her around quietly. Very creepy. People spontaneously bursting into flame were very unnerving as well.

On the slightly brighter side, she wasn't afraid anymore. Not much anyhow. Okay, it was still terrifying even though she knew that nothing could really hurt her unless she believed it could. A very good example of mind over matter! Though it was very difficult to remember that at times.

These were Kikyo's ghosts.

Kikyo's regrets.

As long as she didn't run or fight, they mostly ignored her. Or harmlessly followed her around. A couple of times a few had gone THROUGH her and freaked her out.

If it had been the REAL Naraku he would have fought her, even if he realized she was Kagome and not Kikyo. But he was apparently just a creature that had been sent to torture Kikyo. Just as the faceless villagers were.

Could she not see the faces because she never knew them? Did Kikyo see them with faces?

Was this some sort of punishment for her afterlife? Or was it something that she was punishing herself with?

She hugged herself tightly and tried to be very very still and not to cry.

She wanted to go home.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

It was terrifying!

And exciting!

The clothes Kagome wore were strange, indeed. However, it seemed as if she was more conservatively dressed than others she saw pass by. What an incredible sense of freedom.

The sunlight felt so wonderful on her skin! Never before had the setting sun seemed so beautiful. Colors seemed brighter. Smells more potent. Even the breeze on her skin felt delicious.

Her cheeks hurt from smiling. A giddy feeling filled her.

She was alive!

Alive with no one counting on her. No one determining her path. No one for her to fight or protect. There was no one in this new world but her.

She was free!

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Hikari was disturbed at hearing her father cry. Quietly she went up behind him and pat his knee and made the same comforting sounds that he had made for her when she was upset or sick.

"I'll help you find Mommy," she promised him.

Inuyasha hugged his daughter tight. Then quickly held her away.

"Hikari! What are you ... where is your necklace?"

The little girl slid her eyes to the right, away from her father, and chewed on her bottom lip. Then she looked up at him with huge blue grey innocent eyes. "I love you, Daddy."

Inuyasha melted. "I love you too, baby."

"I can find Mommy," she told him again. "Like I found the pretty miko lady." Her eyes widened again, this time in horror. "My fault!"

"NO! No no no, sweetheart. It's not your fault!"

Tears filled her eyes.

Angry tears.

"She TRICKED me!"

Inuyasha was startled by the level of anger coming from his normally sweetly dispositional daughter. He jerked his hands away as the little girl began to glow pink and practically sizzle. The power she got from her mother, though it had never been as strong as this. It had certainly never stung him before.

"SHE TRICKED ME AND STOLE MY MOMMY!"

Then Hikari's voice turned rough as she began to morph into her dog demon form. Inuyasha tried not to smile at the adorable puppy dog form that his daughter took. Perhaps one day she may turn into a giant more... demon looking dog when she transformed, though he secretly hoped not. However, even adorable puppies have teeth, and Hikari looked ready to use hers.

The pup turned quickly and raced downstairs. She lunged for the door barking and snarling, throwing her small body against the wooden door. Inuyasha scooped up his daughter and opened the door.

There stood an infuriated Kikyo in his wife's body.

"WHY CAN I NOT LEAVE?"

Inuyasha watched as Kikyo slammed her fists against an invisible barrier. Hikari calmed and turned from adorable puppy to adorable little girl. She wiggled until Inuyasha set her down. Hikari gave Kikyo a wide berth, then held out her little hand where the barrier was. Except her hand went straight through. Then she stepped off the porch and onto the front lawn. After shrugging she climbed back up the stairs and climbed her father's leg until she reached his shoulder.

"There's no barrier," she whispered to him.

Inuyasha tested the theory by hopping out of the house and into the tree that led to Kagome's room. Nope. No barrier.

It seemed that Kikyo was trapped.

That was a relief. He didn't know why, and frankly he didn't care. But, at least he wouldn't have to track her down.

Now he just had to find his mate.

Once in Kagome's old bedroom, he set Hikari down and squat down until he was eye level with her.

"You said you can find Mommy? How?"

Hikari cocked her head to the side and thought about it. "I feel her..." she pat her chest, "...here."

He nodded. Good enough for him. He felt her too, but it felt like she was everywhere and nowhere all at the same time.

"Let's find Mommy."

Hikari nodded solemnly and closed her eyes. "Mommy?" She wandered out of the room and started down the hall. "Mommy... where are you?"

Slowly she wandered down the hall, Inuyasha following close behind.

The lights went out, and Inuyasha grabbed Hikari and lifted her into his left arm while his right drew his sword. He could hear Kikyo screaming from downstairs and the door slamming. Kikyo... Kikyo was not the screaming and slamming doors type of person. It was out of character, and it sent a chill up his spine.

Did she have her powers? Kagome's powers?

"She's broken," Hikari explained to him.

"Broken?"

Hikari nodded, then she pointed down the hall. Inuyasha ignored the screeching and sounds of destruction going on downstairs (as long as he could hear her he knew where she was) and followed her directions until they reached the end of the hall... and she looked up.

Inuyasha sighed.

An attic.

Things never went well in attics in dark houses... especially when a ghost was involved. An angry one if the breaking glass from downstairs was any indication. He wished he never watched those horror shows with Souta. He never claimed to be imaginative before... but it was going into overdrive now.

The trouble was, he did not want Hikari going up into a dark attic. If Kikyo was indeed broken, how dangerous was she to two dog demons? He wanted sweet little girl, his baby, back in the past safe and sound with Miroku and his family. But he needed her if they were to get Kagome back.

Well...

...at least it wasn't the basement.

Then the house went silent.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

I think the story is going to end up longer than I originally intended. Considering I thought it was going to be three chapters long at most is a pretty good indication I guess... I'll try not to wander too far from my original path.

Pixi Dust has finally joined social media. I feel like a newb. I need a Facebook for dummies manual.


	6. My House

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story (and Hikari) belongs to me.

Hikari Tales:

The Pretty Miko Lady

My House

Kagome cried as she rocked herself back and forth.

How long had she been here? How many months? Years? She missed Inuyasha... she missed Hikari and Yoshio... she missed her brother and mama and grandpa. She missed Sango and Miroku and their children. She missed Shippo.

She missed warmth and bubble baths. She missed food and water. She missed tucking in her children and kissing them goodnight. She missed her husband, his smiles and frowns.

Everything was beginning to feel fuzzy. The pictures of her family blurred in her mind and she was terrified that she was forgetting important things. And she was so cold.

... so very cold...

When she began to see through her fingers, Kagome screamed.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

The house had gone silent as soon as Inuyasha touched the little string that would pull down the stairs that led to the attic (hopefully to Kagome). It was the loudest silence he ever heard. It was so loud it hurt his ears.

Kikyo...

Where was Kikyo?

He listened carefully. He heard two beating hearts and two people breathing.

Two.

Had Kikyo escaped?

Hikari tightened her hold on him and whispered in his ear.

"She's angry."

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Kikyo could not escape.

The house would not let her escape.

Rage and despair boiled inside of her.

IT

WAS

NOT

FAIR!

She screamed her rage and the whole house trembled with her wrath. Her powers glowed from pink to blue to black to red.

Well... if she was to be trapped in this house... then it was HER house!

Her house, her rules.

And Inuyasha was NOT an invited guest.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Hikari screamed as she and her father were thrown from the attic to the stairs. Luckily her daddy leapt in the air and kept them safe, even though something invisible was trying to drag them away. They landed at the bottom of the stairs.

But the bad lady was there.

"Daddy..."

Inuyasha was growling at the angry miko lady. But the lady smiled at him in a way that made Hikari scared inside.

When she opened her arms, Hikari held on tighter. She didn't want to let go of her daddy, but her fingers didn't mind her and they let go of him. She knew her daddy didn't want to let go of her either, but the angry lady had wrapped him in a glowy light that looked like ropes that made his arms stay at his sides. Then those ropes lifted him up in the air.

"Daddy!"

The front door flew open and her father was thrown outside.

The woman held on to her, even though Hikari tried to get away, and walked to the open door to show her to her daddy. It made him very mad to see her holding Hikari. The little girl bit and scratched, but the miko was unmarked. She didn't bleed!

"Don't touch my baby!"

The miko cooed at the child in her arms, making Hikari bite her more. "Oh, Inuyasha, she is my child now."

"No!" screamed Hikari as her father roared.

"She is the child I should have had."

"NO! Not. Yours! Notyoursnotyoursnotyours!"

"PUT HER DOWN, KIKYO!"

Inuyasha raced towards the house, but it glowed bright blue, throwing him back and causing Hikari to cry in pain.

"Hush now, my child... Mama will keep you safe... forever."

Hikari's lip trembled.

"Mama...?"

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

Thank you all for your kind reviews! I really loved hearing from you all. Sorry it takes so long to get the chapters out, but I promise I'll finish the story. Just hang in there.

I also have some news to share, but am not sure I can do it here, so ask if you are interested!


	7. Impossibilities

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story (and Hikari) belongs to me.

Hikari Tales:

The Pretty Miko Lady

Impossibilities

"Mama?"

"You will put my daughter down," Kagome said tightly as she gripped an arrow of light.

It wasn't entirely clear how she got here, but she wasn't wasting time trying to figure it out. Who knew if she would get sucked back into that nightmare?

She remembered hearing her daughter's voice call out to her. She had heard Inuyasha's roar of anger. She remembered stabbing down at the ground with her fists... not noticing that her power had taken the form of an arrow until she felt it pierce… something. That arrow had made a tear, a very small tear that she continued to stab and rip at while screaming their names.

At last she was able to squeeze through that jagged opening, trying her best to keep the monsters on the other side. They wanted out. And she wasn't all that sure how harmless they would be once they were released.

But Kikyo had her hands on her baby, and nothing else mattered.

"Now. Put her down. Now."

"How?" Kikyo gasped as dropped the little girl.

Hikari landed on all fours and sprang towards her mother with a squeal.

Then...through her mother...

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

There were only two heartbeats. Two. His and Hikari's. Does that mean Kikyo wasn't really there? That didn't make sense. He could smell Kagome! She even somehow lifted Hikari from his arms.

Where was the heartbeat?

Inuyasha snarled as he circled the house, looking for a weak spot. He could feel his blood boiling, and knew that it was only a matter of moments before he lost control and the demon side of him took over.

Think... he had to think...

The tree! Kagome's room!

Sprinting towards the tree, Inuyasha prayed that Hikari was safe. He had no idea how this whole ghost, maybe a ghost, thing worked. But Kikyo had his baby girl. And for that she sealed her death.

NO ONE lays a hand on his baby girl. NO ONE tries to STEAL his baby girl from HIM!

Any spark of love that might have remained for the woman was extinguished by the firestorm of rage inside of him.

He leapt to the tree then to Kagome's old bedroom.

NO!

The barrier flung him from Kagome's window.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Mama...?"

Hikari tried to touch her mother's leg, but her hand went straight through. The little girl's eyes filled with tears and her throat tightened. With a roar Hikari launched herself at Kikyo. She rolled and tumbled, landing in a befuddled lump on the other side.

She had gone through Kikyo!

Hikari may have been confused, but Kikyo was enraged! She dropped to her knees and let out a scream of fury. Kagome merely narrowed her eyes, in a way Hikari had seen her father do right before a fight, and lifted her bow of light.

Still on her knees, Kikyo began to laugh. It wasn't a nice laugh. Hikari shivered and hugged herself tightly. She wanted to be back safe at Lady Kaede's. She wanted to be back at the hut sleeping with Mommy and Daddy close by. She wanted to be playing in the sunshine with Ban. She wanted...

... then she was gone.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her daughter disappear. She was back in the past. Hopefully she had gone straight to Sango and Miroku's hut. With her little girl safe and sound, and hundreds of years away, she could now focus on destroying Kikyo.

"Impossible!" cried Kikyo as she looked around. "Where did she go?"

"You don't belong here, Kikyo."

"You stole my life! It is only right that I get a second chance and steal yours!"

"Reincarnation isn't stealing..." Kagome held her hand out, and an arrow of light started to form. She didn't know how, and she didn't really care.

"I was meant to be with Inuyasha!"

"Actually..."

"I was meant to have a family!"

"Look, Kikyo..."

"I was meant to have children! They should have been MINE!"

"Kikyo..."

"SILENCE!"

Kagome pulled back and let the arrow fly. It flew into the wall a foot from Kikyo, exploding in a flash of light.

"First off, NO ONE talks to me like that. Not you. Not even Inuyasha. Second... I'm sorry about how your life turned out. It was terrible and tragic. But there were choices that YOU made that led you down your path. In fact, if you want to get technical, it is YOU who stole part of MY soul."

"You know NOTHING!"

"I know that Inuyasha is my husband. My mate. And that little girl you were holding is my child. MINE. And as much as I feel for you, I will not let you endanger my family."

"You?" Kikyo laughed. "You think you can stop me? You are weak. And stupid. Your power is useless against me. The purification power only works against demons."

Kagome created another arrow. "From where I am standing, you seem pretty demonic to me."

Her fingers lifted and the arrow flew. Kikyo did not move from its path and continued to laugh... until the arrow lodged itself between her ribs and burned. Kagome wrinkled her nose at the smell of burning fabric.

"Impossible!"

"You keep using that word... I do not think it means what you think it means," Kagome grinned.

"What?"

Kagome sighed. "Now I really feel sorry for you." She pulled another arrow back and prepared it. "But not that sorry. Go back where you belong, Kikyo."

"Never," she snarled.

"Your choice."

Kagome let the arrow fly.

Right into Inuyasha.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Hikari tried very hard not to hurt her uncle Miroku and her aunt Sango, but they had trapped her with another beaded necklace almost the moment she appeared. They held on to her as she tried to get out of the house and to the well.

There was no choice left to her... so Hikari began to scream.

She continued to scream until her voice began to break. She screamed until there was a terrifying growling at the door. One look almost made her sag in relief as she saw the shadow of a tiny wolf demon in the doorway.

"Ban!"

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome felt sick as the arrow found its way into her mate's ribcage. She hurt Inuyasha!

He... he took an arrow for Kikyo...

Inuyasha brushed off the wound, then held up his hands with a look of panic. "It's not what you think!"

Kagome looked over his shoulder at the smirking face of her rival. The thought of him risking his life to save Kikyo… again… made her see red. "What is it you think I'm thinking, INUYASHA?"

"You can't kill her."

"Oh I bet you I can."

She could swear that Inuyasha's lips twitched in amusement. That was when she noticed that her arrow had not harmed Inuyasha at all. Not even the tiniest of scorch marks. Yet Kikyo was holding her ribs in pain. Gasping in fear she dropped her bow. It disappeared before it touched the floor.

Were her purification powers gone?

Were they now demonic powers?

Had her hatred corrupted her powers?

By the look of triumph on Kikyo's face, her own face, she could tell that the other woman had come to the same conclusion.

"Unable to harm a demon? It seems your use to Inuyasha is no more."

"Shut up," Inuyasha snapped. "As if that mattered to me. I love her, powers or not. Ghost or not. We will find a way to be together."

"G... ghost?"

With unfathomable sorrow, Inuyasha stepped towards her. "You have no scent... and... and I can see through you..." He tried to touch her face, but his hand went through her face. His head dropped in sorrow.

"Dead..."

Inuyasha looked back into her eyes with determination. "If you are here, then we will just move in here. Your mom won't mind. The kids can have Souta's old room. We can have your old one... or the attic... if that's easier for you. It's a little dusty but we can fix that."

Kagome's hand lifted to her mouth. She wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry.

"When the kids are old enough to be on their own... I'll join you."

"Join me?"

"Yes."

She thought about it for a moment. Startled.

"For HER you would die?" Kikyo cried angrily. The room began to shake. Pictures fell off the wall. Dishes flew across the kitchen.

"You took an arrow for her..." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha stepped closer. "I could smell her flesh burn. It was the smell of your flesh burning. I couldn't... I just couldn't..." He took a breath. "I know she is not you. But it is your scent that I…."

Kagome wished she could comfort her mate.

How was she going to kill Kikyo without killing herself in the process? Because there was no way she was letting Inuyasha die for her!

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

Thanks for sticking with the story. I know it is a long time between chapters, but I'm trying my best. I thought this was going to be the last chapter, but turns out it wasn't.

I have an Inuyasha story I'll be posting elsewhere, since it may be too much of a song fic for here. I'm always wary of crossing that line…


	8. One

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story (and Hikari) belongs to me.

Hikari Tales:

The Pretty Miko Lady

One

One... there could only be one.

Only one of them could be solid at the same time.

Kagome tried to keep the realization from showing on her face. She couldn't afford to give Kikyo an inch. Fighting with bows and arrows did not do enough damage. She needed... well... a sword.

It was a crazy thought.

A really crazy thought.

She wasn't a swordsman... swordswoman... She could count the times she held a sword on one hand. She was an archer! Her magic relied on her arrows.

Same as Kikyo.

Kikyo let loose an arrow, but Kagome easily dodged it. She lets go of the bow and creates a sword of light as she runs towards her foe. Lifting the sword high, Kagome jumped high, then started swinging the sword on her way down.

The surprise of the attack caught Kikyo off guard, and the sword cut straight through her, diagonally from shoulder to hip.

"Kagome!"

Kagome rolled when she hit the ground, the sword disappearing when her hand opened. Inuyasha was racing towards her, but she was too busy trying to recalculate while she still had the element of surprise.

She had been solid, but Kikyo had not. Kagome ran straight through Inuyasha and went to strike one more time. This time she willed herself to return to her ghost like state just as the blade sliced through Kikyo's middle. Though the sword disappeared when she let go, it remained solid for long enough to make a shallow cut.

"Kagome! No!"

Once again Inuyasha placed himself in front of Kikyo. This time she did not mind. She knew that he smelled her blood.

"You do not dare kill me!"

"I would see us BOTH in the grave before you threaten my family."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha all but whined. She felt bad that he was being put through such torture... but it couldn't be helped.

There would be ONE. Or there would be NONE.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Nooooo! I hafta save Mama!"

"Hikari..." Miroku sighed as he placed one more sealing spell on her, "Your father would be very upset with me if I let you leave."

"Let her go! Let her go!" screamed the young wolf demon, Ban, as he tried to chew on the bands of energy, being thrown back time and again.

"Tell your story child. Tell me of my sister." Lady Kaede appeared in the doorway.

Quickly Hikari tells everything that has happened. Though she felt badly that her Grandma Kaede was feeling so sad.

"I believe," Kaede said after a brief silence once Hikari had finished with 'and then uncle Miroku sealed me powers', "that my sister was caught in limbo after her final passing. You see, my child, Kikyo still holds a piece of your mother's soul. And it is this small piece that ties her to the living. My sister must have been driven mad by the nightmare she created in the limbo, and can never be fully at rest."

Hikari glared, horrified by what she heard. "She stole my mama's soul?"

"Only a tiny piece, just enough to give her life."

Hikari's eyes grew wide. Things were worse than she thought. "Mama is fighting a zombie..."

Kaede was shocked, then she chuckled. "I see this story has not yet been told to you, little one."

"Uncle Souta taught me about zombies."

"A zombie picked you up!" cried a very distraught Ban.

"I believe it is more complicated than that..." Kaede took a deep breath. "Can you be brave, young Hikari?"

Hikari straightened as much as the spell binding her allowed. "Yes."

"I believe that we can save your mother... and my sister... but you must be brave. And you must follow my directions."

"Yes!"

Kaede nodded and Miroku dissolved the spell. Slowly she walked from the room. When she returned she held a small box. Silently she showed the box to Hikari, then opened it to show her the two items inside. One was red and one was white.

"You must pin the red ribbon on your mother, it matters not where. Red is life. You must find a way to pin the white ribbon on my sister. Your mother's soul will be drawn to the red ribbon, leaving my sister with what soul is her own."

"Red goes on Mama. White on the lady."

"Correct."

Hikari bit her lip. "But... the lady is in my Mama's body, I can smell it is Mama... but Mama's spirit is not in her body. Does the red go on Mama's body or on Mama's spirit body?"

"Red goes on your mother's spirit body"

She continued to bite her lip. "But... she won't have a body to be in if the spirits go there."

"Child... there is no time..."

Ban tilted his head to the side. "Have you done this spell before?"

Kaede frowned. "Go, child. Time is not your ally."

Hikari looked down at her hand, Ban was holding on to it for dear life. If she could bring her brother to the past without the well, but with her own powers... could she take Ban to the future?

Hikari nodded and took the box with her free hand. She tightened her grip, surprising her friend. Then she blinked out.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Kagome's body was crisscrossed with shallow cuts. Unfortunately, Kikyo had caught on to Kagome's technique, and had managed to lodge an arrow into Kagome's thigh.

Kikyo aimed an arrow straight at Kagome's heart. They both 'pushed' to make the other solid.

In the blink of an eye, Hikari appeared in the room. Kagome did not miss the moment that Kikyo decided to use her daughter as a shield. Though Inuyasha was fast, Hikari had appeared too close to Kikyo. His claws went straight through Kikyo's head, even as she grabbed Hikari by the throat. Ban? The wolf cub was holding Hikari with one hand and trying to slash Kikyo with the other. Inuyasha was able to grab the wolf and send him flying across the room, out of immediate danger, but was helpless against a creature that had no solid form.

Though she screamed a word she never spoke in front of her daughter, no one heard the sound. For at that moment Kagome decided the whole world would have to fend for themselves, as long as she could save her little girl from Kikyo.

So Kagome stabbed through the tear to the other world and lets the demons out.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

One chapter to go...

If you haven't had a chance to read my original story (ask me where it is located) I'd be thrilled if you gave it a chance.


	9. And So It Ends

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story (and Hikari) belongs to me.

Hikari Tales:

The Pretty Miko Lady

And So It Ends

Kikyo screamed as the demons poured out of the tear in what separated this world from the other world. However, her grip remained tight on Hikari's throat. The little girl threw the box she was holding at her friend, Ban.

The throw was not strong enough. Luckily, before a hungry looking demon could land on the box and crush it, Inuyasha dove for it. Then he leapt towards the wolf demon cub.

"Talk!"

"Red on mama white on zombie!"

Inuyasha picked up the kid and gave him a little shake. "Again."

"T...the red ribbon... it goes on Kagome's mama... the white one on..." he gulped and looked at the woman holding Hikari. "Kaede... she said red on..."

"I got it kid." He slapped the red ribbon in Ban's hands. "Give this to Kagome. MY Kagome. Tell her to pin it on herself." The he picked up the child and threw him at Kagome.

Kagome was solid. For the moment. But Kikyo needed to be solid for the ribbon to stick. He hoped his plan worked, or Kaede's plan, or both their plans... And he hoped that Kagome would forgive him.

Kagome, HIS Kagome, was holding on the wolf cub and crouching down to cover him. He breathed a sigh of relief when she took the ribbon.

"I can push them back into the hole," Inuyasha told Kikyo. "I can seal it."

Kikyo looked at him suspiciously, holding Hikari closer to her chest. Then she looked at the demons coming towards her. They only had eyes for her. There was only a moment of hesitation.

"Do it!"

Inuyasha took a breath. "You were my first love." Then he looked at Kagome, who was gasping in shock from his words. "Only those with..." he waved his hand through her body, "...this. This ghost thing. Only those will go in."

Kikyo looked at Kagome, then she looked at him. Then she smiled.

"Cast your spell first," she demanded.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Then he nodded and spoke the words that started the spell. His sword began to create great winds, and he prayed for help and guidance. The ghostly demons began drawing backwards through the tear between the world of the living and the world beyond.

Then he saw Kagome let go of the child.

Kikyo 'pulled' instead of 'pushed' and took solid form. She smiled in relief as Kagome's ghostly form was being pulled back through the tear.

"Mama!"

Kagome smiled and shook her head, then she let herself be drawn backwards. When she reaches the tear, she gave Inuyasha a nod.

The slap on the back was probably harder than it needed to be, and Kikyo stumbled slightly, confused. Though she could not see the ribbon Inuyasha pinned to her, she could feel its presence. Hikari took the opportunity to escape and race for her mother.

"No! Hikari no! Stop her!" Inuyasha yelled.

Ban tackled his friend and she screamed in anger and frustration. Then she saw the light.

Both Kagome and Kikyo stopped moving as light was drawn from each of their bodies. Inuyasha raced to the children and stood protectively in front of them.

The two women were pulled towards each other.

Then they were pulled backwards.

"Kagome! NO!"

And then they were gone.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"You are a fool."

"Well, I have been told that on occasion."

"What have you done?"

"I'm pretty sure I just sealed the tear and saved all of humanity from demons galore."

Kikyo glared at Kagome. "Do not be so flippant, child."

"Child..." Kagome snorted in amusement.

Kikyo stared at the horde of demons surrounding them.

"You were free. Now you share my fate."

Kagome shook her head.

Kikyo hissed in frustration. "Bring out your weapons, foolish girl! We must fight."

Kagome shook her head again, but this time she put her hand over Kikyo's, startling the miko into dropping her bow.

"No. We don't."

"I will not allow them to simply slaughter us without a fight!"

Kagome sighed.

"They are your demons, Kikyo."

That earned her a glare of disgust. "Coward. I will fight alone."

"No... I didn't mean... look... You don't need to fight them. They are demons you created. Not real demons, but memories. Illusions. They can't hurt you."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed.

Kagome shrugged, then she walked in front of Kikyo and went up to a demon.

"Do not be a fool!"

Then Kagome waved her hand through the spike protruding from its arms. Then she walked through it. Then she did a cartwheel through the next. Then fell... she was never that great at cartwheels. So she sat on the ground and grinned up at her rival.

Slowly the demons disappeared, Naraku was last to go. Then the ground disappeared, causing Kagome a moment of panic. Then the sky was gone. Soon they were standing in a vast dark emptiness. It was perhaps even scarier than the demons. Kagome stood up, feeling very strange as she walked with no ground beneath her feet.

"What am I to do?"

"Kikyo..."

"I am lost."

Kagome was silent, then she took Kikyo's hands in her own. "I was taught that your afterlife can be your reward or your punishment. And I truly think that after all you have done for your village, after all you sacrificed, that your afterlife will be a reward. You might have lost your way... but you are not lost."

Slowly a light appeared in the distance. Both women looked towards it.

"I am... afraid."

"You will be fine. You'll be better than fine!"

"Why are you being kind to me? Only moments ago you were quite intent on destroying me."

Kagome shrugged. "Well… yeah… sorry about that. But you WERE holding my baby girl and threatening my family, so… yeah."

Kikyo's face softened. Then she smiled. It was the first real smile Kagome could remember seeing on the woman's face. But the smile was short lived.

"You sacrificed all to help me on my path. You are indeed a foolish woman. You are alive, so you cannot enter the light where I go. Yet you cannot return to your home and the family you fought so hard for."

Kagome shrugged. "Inuyasha will find me."

"So certain."

"Yes."

Kikyo turned to leave. Then she stopped and turned around. Her smile was wistful. "I wish you luck in your life, Kagome."

"I wish you luck in yo... I wish you luck, too."

"I wish my life had been different."

"I know."

"I wanted children. A husband. A life of my own."

"I'm sorry..."

"Perhaps in my next life."

Kagome bit her lip to keep from saying more. She watched as Kikyo raised her hand in farewell and left her. Only when the light disappeared and she was swallowed by darkness did she voice her thoughts."

"You did find happiness in your next life."

Then she waited for her mate to find her.

...it didn't take long.

...and he was not a happy dog demon that she had gone through the tear.

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"I told you, Inuyasha, I had to show her to the light!"

"YOU WENT TO THE LAND OF THE DEAD!"

"No I didn't, just the 'Almost the Land of the Dead'." This was said complete with finger quotation marks. Something she knew irritated her mate.

"KAGOME!"

Hikari giggled as she listened to her parents argue. She had shown Ban video games and his eyes had not left the television set since. Her parents had been cleaning up the mess that was made, even attempting some repairs to the roof, before the rest of the family got home in two days.

A shadow caught her eye and she went to go inspect what it was. She heard giggling, and her step slowed.

Warily she peeked into the kitchen.

"Hello?" she called out. "You aren't supposed to come back, miko lady. Mama said you weren't coming back."

"Honey?" Kagome called out as Inuyasha darted towards the kitchen.

Hikari smiled at her parents from the chair at the kitchen table.

"It's okay," Hikari assured her parents as she turned her smile to the empty chair beside her, "It's not the pretty miko lady."

oOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

Thank you all for reading all the way to the end! Hikari's adventures aren't ending just yet, so hopefully I can post something soonish. But before I start working on another Inuyasha story I need to finish editing and posting a couple more chapters of my original story.

Thank you all for your kind reviews, I enjoy reading them very much. It makes my day and encourages me to keep writing. If not for your kindness I probably would have stopped submitting stories after One Arrow.


End file.
